cartoonparodyfandomcom-20200213-history
Omnimatrix
The Omnimatrix is one of SMart's creations and the successor of the Supremematrix (given to Miguel in AOTFS: Evolution). Appearance Features The Omnmaitrix resembles a puma wrist watch. Its face plate is rectangle-like, and has a black and red color scheme. The faceplate is black with a side that has 4 buttons. When the faceplate is slid back, the Omnimatrix's core is revealed. *Like the Omnimatrix and the Supremematrix **The Omnimatrix has a DNA scanner. **The Omnimatrix has the quick change feature. **SMart confirmed that the Omnimatrix has a Master Control. **The Omnimatrix can add extra features to alien forms in order to make the forms more safe/usable. **The Omnimatrix can be controlled by voice command. **The Omnimatrix can synchronize with another Omnitrix. **The Omnimatrix and Supremematrix can fuse aliens together. **The Omnimatrix has a Weaponizer Function *Unlike the Omnimatrix and the Supremematrix: **The Omnitrix does not mistransform. ***If it does mistransform, it's Mig's fault; caused by Mig's habit of slamming his hand on the Omnimatrix's core and inadvertently the scroll pad, as revealed in More Brains for Albedo. **The Omnimatrix does not rely on the Code Stream for transformation, instead having the DNA stored within itself in a computerized form.[2] **The Omnimatrix has a digital watch.[3] **The Omnimatrix has a Life-Form Lock function which allows Mig to stay in an alien form for an extended period of time. ***Mig used this function to stay as Fragger without timing out. ***However, it is dangerous to use often. *The Omnimatrix adapts the user's clothing to the Omnimatrix aliens he transforms into.[4] *The Omnimatrix has a holographic interface, where when Mig turns on the watch a hologram of every alien he has shows up, he turns the holographic aliens around and chooses them. *The Omnitrix has a 2-way communication system with Plumber Badges. **It can also record messages much like voicemail. *The Omnimatrix has a distress signal function and homing device as SMart was able to find and rescue Mig when was trapped inside the Incursean Exile Pod. *In Developing Arrestment, it is revealed that the Omnimatrix has a security lock system so that only Mig can use it. **It also has an alternate identification program if some change by outside forces occurs to Mig. *The Omnimatrix has a randomizer function. This has two modes: **Mig continuously changes between different aliens every few minutes before timing out. **Mig will turn into one random alien for an inconsistent short period of time before changing back. *The Omnimatrix can be taken over remotely. *The Omnimatrix has Voice Command: *In Striking Back of the Vampire, The Omnimatrix introduced a DNA Scanner. This feature analyzes the lifeform, then unlocks the alien for use. Modes Activated Mode Active Mode is when the Omnimatrix can be used and nothing is wrong. Recharge Mode Recharge Mode's main purpose is to keep the Omnimatrix from damaging the user. Recharge Mode is activated when the Omnimatrix runs out of time. Recharge Mode is deactivated automatically, once a certain period of time has passed. Scan Mode The Omnimatrix can scan DNA by being near the alien it detects. However, if the Omnimatrix is far away from the detect sample, the Omnimatrix's other function will be disabled until the alien is scanned. Randomizer The Randomizer Mode is when the Omnimatrix randomly chooses an alien and transforms Mig into it. Life-form Lock Mode The Life-Form Lock Mode keeps Mi in one alien for as much as he wants and can change aliens once every 15 minutes. Weaponizer Mode Weaponizer Mode is when the Omnimatrix turns into a pistol and whatever alien Mig turns into, the gun will use the same powers (e.g. Heatblast then the gun will be a flamethrower) Voice Mode Voice Mode is when the Omnimatrix turns to Headphone-like stuff and goes up to the ear and has a microphone next to Mig's mouth. Whatever Mig wants he just sais it and he becomes it. Trivia *according to Miguel Menhem: **The icons on the Omnimatrix are inspired by Awesots and Awfots from the Formers Transpowered **The Omnimatrix is not hack proof. **Miguel Menhem designed the Omnimatrix. **It was Miguel's idea for the Omnimatrix to have a holographic interface. **The Galvans were the first species added to the Omnimatrix. ***Magnet Man's DNA sample came from neither SMart nor Albedo. ** **The new aliens weren't ever locked in the Omnimatrix. **The Omnimatrix never mistransforms. ***If the Omnimatrix appears to mistransform, it's Mig's fault. **The Omnmaitrix is always receiving software updates from Galvan Primos *It was revealed in Stretch Hot'' that the Omnimatrix can keep Mig as an alien for at least 15 minutes usually.' *It was revealed in Double User'' that the Omnimatrix can synchronize with another Omnimatrix even with no intent by the user.' *It was revealed in More Brains for Albedo that Mig's habit of hitting the Omnimatrix hard randomizes the time-out function, causingMig to sometimes transform back to normal much earlier than expected or transform to a random alien.